gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Standing
Bad Standing is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the final mission given by Jim Fitzgerald to protagonist Johnny Klebitz. Plot You'll hook up with Jim, Terry and Clay again, this time meeting with GTA IV main-story character Ray Boccino. Ray needs a steady flow of "merchandise," and this civil war within the Lost MC is detracting from that. As he states, it's in his best interests to help out Johnny and crew in order to get things back in order so the steady flow can continue. The traitorous Brian has been located, holed-up in a safehouse in southern Alderney with a small squad of goons for protection. Johnny decides that the time has come to put an end to Brian's backstabbing ways for good. Upon arriving at the safehouse, Jim informs you that you can call either Terry or Clay for backup. Phoning either of the two will bring both to the scene. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Brian's safehouse *Take out Brian *Kill or spare Brian Enemies *Brian Jeremy *Jeremy Biker Gang Walkthrough It's at this point you need to make a choice - you can call for backup and the mission goes down a different way. Alternatively, you can "lone wolf" the job and have it play out in another (more satisfying) way. If you go the backup route, Terry and Clay will cover the rear exit of the house, and you'll be instructed to shoot a grenade into the second-floor window on the right of the front of the safehouse. This will make all the enemies stream out of the building through the back door, where Terry and Clay are lying in wait to attack. If you go the lone wolf route, you'll be going through the house systematically killing all the Lost MC traitors inside a Sawed off ShotGun will do well. Brian will be hiding at his bedroom with some of your former brothers. To kill them all throw a PipeBomb. An other way is to kill them out of cover. Once the other traitors are dead take a pistol and execute him, or walk away to spare him. Brian begs for mercy, and Johnny tells Brian to stop being a bitch for once and take what's coming like a man and with that, Johnny shoots him in the chest and Brian's revolution is over, or Brian just runs away like a coward. The choice is entirely up to you but if you kill Brian, you will miss the chance to do a random character mission with him later on. Video Walkthrough After the Mission Completion of this mission awards you with Brian's safehouse to use as your own. There's parking in the front, and a bed upstairs in a back room near to where Brian stayed. Unlike the Lost MC clubhouse, this safehouse is devoid of anyone except yourself. The radio station LCHC is still playing extremely loud throughout the house like the clubhouse. There's no internet access or any of the other bonuses found within the Lost MC clubhouse. Since The Lost Clubhouse is destroyed after Get Lost, this house becomes the only usable safehouse. Deaths *Random Biker - Killed by Johnny for siding with Brian Jeremy. *Brian Jeremy (optional) - Killed by Johnny for betraying and trying to kill him.﻿ Trivia * Once Johnny arrives at Brian's safehouse, there is a cutscene of Brian talking to someone on his cell phone about not being in prison and says "Fucking Johnny the rat." * If Johnny's Hexer is destroyed or abandoned before reaching Brian's safehouse, he will fail the mission. * Johnny can use a rocket launcher, grenade launcher, grenade, pipe bomb and molotovs on Brian's window to smoke him out. * If you move Brian's bike from the back of the house, he will run away on foot * If you are quick enough, you can kill Brian on his bike when he gets to the front before he flees the house. * If you chose the "Lone Wolf" option, Johnny will yell various things at Brian while fighting his way through the house, also saying two things that can be positively linked to films. He'll say "Johnny's here!" a likely reference to the line spoken by Jack Nicholson's maniacal character in the movie The Shining. At another point he will say "Brian! You little bitch! Come out to play-e-ay!" '''This is a reference to the film (and game by Rockstar) The Warriors. The Rogues leader, Luther, taunts the Warriors with this line while clanking beer bottles together in one of the famous scenes. * Even though this is technically a mission given by Jim Fitzgerald, Ray Boccino is actually the one who gives you the mission. * If you call for backup and go the "Lone Wolf" route Terry and Clay will follow (Terry provides more use as he will enter with you and will follow you more than Clay) but they will stay in the upstairs hallway while you enter the bedroom. They will exit when the mission is complete (if you choose to kill Brian, Terry and Clay will exit while the execution is taking place. ---- ---- es:Bad Standing Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:Choices Category:The Lost and Damned